Always Together
by yaoifan124
Summary: Every child reaches eighteen and must leave the orphanage, which upsets Luffy, but then when he turns that age... He finds himself living with a certian man he hadn't heard from in almost seven years. What are these feelings he has for the male? What's this? A little S&M thrown in? Some suspense and angst! Luffy's POV; LawLu; Rated M for sexual content, language, and angst; OS


**A/N:: This was going to be a multi-shot, but... eh, I finished it sooner than I thought. So here it all is. The first part of it is showing short cut scenes, but it's part of the plot.**

**WARNING:: SEXUAL CONTENT! S&M STUFF INVOLVED! CURSING(a little)! ANGST(my favorite emotion)!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Always Together**

"Law! Law! Kidd's here! Kidd's here!" I chirped out before hugging the first mentioned man, who is thirteen years old (seven years older than me), and got a hand patting my head.

"Go greet him then." The door opened and closed for the room we shared at the orphanage. Dadan said usually when someone turns thirteen, they get a room with less 'roommates' in it, but Law denied it. A confirmed tone of wanting to stay with Kidd and I made me happy because Kidd already promised he would stay as well.

"Kidd! Kidd!" My arms went around the ten year old who had a scowl on his face like usual. "How'd it go?"

"Scared them off."

"Why?! You could have a family!" A hand pets my hair back as a rare smile lined his face and he just looked to me.

"And leave you with that guy?!" A finger jabbed towards the person he was talking about that sat in a chair. "No way! Who knows what he would do to you?!" An arm pulled me protectively to him and I just laughed out with a wiggle leaving me.

"I assure you that nothing will happen to Luffy-ya. _On the other hand_, you should probably watch your own self, Eustass." A page in a book flipped and I heard a complaint burst from the boy holding onto me. My cue to distract happened as I grabbed a hold of him with a grin and my eyes found amber ones.

"Let's go play!" This restless wiggle left me as I began to bounce in excitement.

"Alright, let's go!" A cheer left me as I promised to play with Law later and received a look before a smile shot out to me quickly then it was gone. The pale hand in mine tugged me along as we discussed on rearranging the furniture and playing 'The Floor is Lava Now' game.

* * *

"I miss Law…" My arms were around a neck as I cuddled into the developing chest with my face in the crook of his neck.

"It was bound to happen, he did turn eighteen."

"Kidd's next though…" A hand rubbed my back before he held me close with a sigh leaving him.

"We still got three years, Luffy." This wiggle left me before I shook my head and then my body trembled.

"It's not enough." Silence surrounded us as a hand ruffled my hair in a comforting gesture and kept his mouth shut. Sobs left me as I never wanted to be separated from them, but had known it would happen eventually.

_Why did they have to be older than me?_

* * *

"_When you turn eighteen, I will have my own place and you can live with me."_

That's what Kidd told me, but he went missing last year and I was dreading the fact we would not be together once again. Miraculously, though, after almost seven years of no connection, Law had called the orphanage.

"_I will be sending a plane ticket for Luffy on his birthday and will pick him up at the airport."_

Dadan said that's all he said, but I didn't care because after all these years I was going to see Law again. Hopefully we will stay together like before and always be like that from now on.

I grabbed my bag from the moving circle thing that spits out your luggage and set it on my other shoulder as my carryon was occupying the other. Dadan promised if she found anything of mine she would send it to the address she received. Excitement shot through me filling me with adrenaline as I began heading for the main lobby area where Law would be meeting me. People shuffled around to get to where they needed to go and I saw a sign tilted sideways with my name on it. A grin spread across my face as I began moving faster while weaving through people like I have done this before.

"Law!" I shouted out as I approached the male and soon let my arms find a neck as I jumped him. A smile tilted up on his face as I noticed the beard had grown more hair and sideburns were more noticeable on him.

"Wow, you've grown Luffy." A hand found my face as I pulled back with a grin up at him. This frown found him as fingers rubbed along the spot under my left eye. "What did you do?"

"Ah?" I seemed confused before remembering my scar I got when I was twelve. "Some guys jumped me, but luckily Kidd fought them off." A hum left him before he moved with a hand finding my shoulder as he held the one with the sign out.

"We should get going." This wide grin found me as we began moving towards the door where he threw the cardboard sign away in the trash can. My mouth shot off to explain about my years at the orphanage and how someone was trying to adopt me, but I didn't want to be by him. "You could have had a family, you know?"

"Yeah, but… the guy… he kind of made me feel uneasy." Eyes peered to me as he soon stopped by the sidewalk with a cellphone out.

"Well then maybe it was good you did not, who knows what he could have done." Grey eyes stared down the road and soon spoke out again. "Our ride's here." My eyes looked and I felt my jaw drop as a limousine pulled up to the curb in front of us.

"No way! I've never been in a limo!" I shouted up with waving hands and a person got out to walk around to open a door.

"Thank you, Bepo." Law said to the pale man who held the door open.

"O-Of course!" This man, Bepo, reminded me of Chopper in a way with his nervous antics and twitches.

"Come on, Luffy-ya." A smile found my lips as I soon got in after Bepo took my bags, which made me feel weird, but Law told me it was his job. Weird job.

"This is so exciting!" I looked to him with a grin as I bounced in the seat I sat in.

"How is Eustass handling you coming with me?" A frown found me as I looked to my feet and that's when a hand found my knee, the tattoos were new. "Luffy-ya?"

"Kidd went missing a year ago… I was supposed to go live with him because he had promised me when he left that everything would be prepared for me." The hand squeezed as he sighed out and a body was next to mine as the hand moved to have an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sure he's doing something and will be mad when he realizes I brought you here." A giggle left me when he mentioned that and a soft chuckle left him as I felt his arm pull me lightly to him.

"I have so much to tell you!" My eyes met his and he smirked lightly before laying his bad back to stretch his neck.

"For I have been awaiting it, let's leave that all for when we get home, no?" Eyes watched me as I cheered out and began exploring the limo with fingers finding buttons.

* * *

"Law?" The dark encased room had me peering around trying to adjust and noticed the bed.

He lived in this rich house I called a mansion (but it was a large family home) and I had fully explored it before the week had been up. It has been six months since I moved in and I loved it here. I was able to make some friends at the college I go to, even though Law hasn't been too happy when I began going out to get dinner with them. I had told him it was something college students did and they were really nice. It seemed like he was worried that they would try and take advantage because I live with someone who is rich, which I don't. I do get an 'allowance' from him because he doesn't want me to overwork myself.

"Don't you have a meeting today?" I asked since I noticed the time and thought I would help out.

A grunt filled the air before a shift and then silence again. This rough sigh left me as I moved into the room quietly and approached the bed. My eyes saw that his desk was spread out with files and books, making me realize he must have been up most of the night. When my feet found the side of his bed, I let my hand move along the comfort to soon find the lump.

"Law, you got to get up. You always liked being up an hour and a half prior." I mentioned and had a hand shifting him by the shoulder. Shock found me as I saw the comforter fly up and my body was soon held into the mattress. Something cold lined my neck as I felt the body above me have a good pin. I kept silent as I heard a groan before lips pressed to my chin before he snorted. The cold object removed itself before he shifted to where half his body was lying over me.

"Yes, Luffy-ya?" The mumble came out as I wiggled with a giggle and grabbed his arm over my chest.

"You have a meeting and its eighty-thirty right now." A groan left him before shifting and wrapping his arms around my body.

"I got a call at seven saying it was cancelled." Legs entwined with mine as he tried to get comfortable with my body next to him.

"Oh… sorry…" I told him softly before he snorted and then my body was turned and a head pressed to my chest.

"No, you were trying to help, its fine…" A hand patted my back as if saying it was okay and then he sighed out when my arms moved around his head.

"You were up late again."

"It's due tomorrow." This frown found me as I began massaging his scalp with fingers and he moaned. "You are good at that somehow." A giggle left me as I continued with a breath of relief when he began to relax. It did not take long before he drifted into sleep with soft breaths leaving him onto my clothed chest.

After two hours past, a knock was to the door and since I left it open, Shachi came in. "Oh, um… I don't mean to disturb, but there is someone on the phone." I slipped out of the hold I was in and got off the bed with the blanket covering him.

"I will take it." I mentioned and received a nod before he pointed to the phone wired to its place. A nod left me as I moved to it with a few skips in my step as I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"… _Luffy?"_

"Kidd!" I shouted up in surprise hearing the man's voice and he let out a confused grunt.

"_I thought this was Law's number?"_

"It is… Law took me in when I turned eighteen."

"_This is bad… Luffy, get out of there now."_ A questioning tone left me as the man wasn't making any sense really. _"It's dangerous there, Luffy."_

"But I thought you got into something bad."

"_I did and its name is __**Trafalgar Law**__. I contacted Law when I got out of the orphanage and was able to get connections to a job. The damn morbid bastard made me go off the grid a year and a half ago. All this time I wondered why, but now it makes sense! You need to get out of there!" _Confusion filled me at the frantic voice of Kidd, and I knew he was serious on the matter since I could tell because of how long we were together.

"Kidd, you're scaring me." A hand covered my eyes and my hand was grabbed so the receiver was pulled back.

"Eustass, I hope you are behaving." The hand removed itself from my eyes as I turned to look at grey orbs. "Oh ho? Are you finished already? Calling and all." His free hand moved to grasp my chin as he viewed me. "No, but the mention makes me want too. Hm? Oh, so bold, Eustass. Would you like to hear then?" An aggressive tone came through the phone as he leaned towards me.

Lips pressed to mine and I jolted in surprise before pulling back, but my hand was still on the phone.

"Ah, sorry, Luffy-ya… I didn't mean to startle you." Heat filled me as I kind of wondered if he would do it again, but I didn't need to speak as a smirk lined him. "Let's try again, hm?" Our lips met again with my back finding a wall and I groaned from the feel. A gasping moan left me when he had let go of my hand to let it grip my hair. The receiver left my hand as I let another moan out from when teeth found my adam's apple. "Oh, you dropped the phone." He mentioned against my neck while sucking on the spot he bit. My body felt like it was in bliss even though I could not exactly understand why I felt good from being treated like this from him.

"L-Law…" I groaned as a hand lined along my hip under my shirt. This loud noise from the phone had the hand away as the man in front of me put it to his ear.

"My apologies, Luffy-ya could not be able to hold onto the phone." Humor found him as he chuckled and eyed me as I shifted with grunt from my head still being held back. My hands ran over his bare shoulders to line to his neck and tugged on his hair. A smirk was on him as he released my head and I watched him as I was still pressed to the wall. "Well, call Bellamy… Doflamingo made it clear that he had the next thing for you to do line up. Goodbye, Eustass." The hand laid the receiver down to hang up the phone before arms moved to rest on the wall so his body was against mine. "Yes, Luffy-ya?" He asked as if he sensed my questions swirling in my head.

"What's going on?"

"Going on?"

"Yeah, Kidd told me to get out of here." I told him even though I probably shouldn't have, but I needed to know why.

"Eustass assumes the same thing will happen to you, but I assure you that it will not." A hand cupped my face as he lined the thumb along my bottom lip. "Where Eustass is right now is partially his fault anyways, but you… I would _never_ let something happen." A tongue peaked out to show off his tongue ring and then it found my lips before his mouth sucked on my bottom lip. This groan left me as hands moved to grip shoulders and his hands found my hips as he pressed me to the wall.

"Um, Law…" Lips pulled away as I soon noticed Shachi facing away whilst clearing his throat. "Vergo is here." An irritated grunt left him as I noticed a man approaching down the hall with a sandwich in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your play time." My body was released as the man approached us and I looked up in surprise at how tall he was. I mean, I knew I was short for my age, but he was _really_ tall. "Lollipop?" The candy he brought from his pocket tapped my bottom lip as my mouth was open in astonishment. A smile found me as I took the candy and unwrapped to get to the sweetness of it. Tattooed hands grabbed mine to stop me and I looked to him to see eyes glaring to the man.

"This better not be a product."

"No, Doflamingo wanted me to bring it knowing of the boy." A hum left Law before hands moved and I began nibbling on the candy floss tasting lollipop. "Think of it as an invitation for dinner tomorrow." I viewed the man as he implied it towards me.

"Who's Dolango?"

"Doflamingo." Law stated as I took a couple licks and paused as I thought about it. Did I say the name wrong?

"….Doffy?" A sigh left him before a hand began petting my hair back and I viewed both of them.

"Doflamingo is our boss." Vergy explained as I continued to work on the candy I received.

"Will there be a feast?" I asked at the mention of invitation earlier usually meant food was involved.

"Luffy-ya, don't get too excited." Law tried to intervene, but the tall man merely let a smile find him.

"Of course."

"I wanna go!" A cheer left me as a hand went into the air and I let my body wiggle as I sucked on part of the circular lollipop.

"Good, I will tell him to prepare for tomorrow. I assume you will be joining him, Trafalgar?" This rough sigh left the man next to me as he put a hand to his face and rubbed at his eyebrows.

"Yes, we will be there tomorrow night. Now, is there anything else?"

"Oh, yes…" Eyes gazed at me with a tilt of his head and I felt a hand on my head.

"Luffy-ya, go play with Shachi or something." Curiosity left me, but I merely shrugged before running off.

"Shachi~!"

* * *

"Your huge," a laugh left the man as I stared up in shock as he was taller than that Vergy guy.

"I can show you something else that is huge, boia." This tilt to my head had him smirking wider before an arm was over my shoulders.

"He's off limits, Doflamingo." Another laugh left the man and I smelled food, which Law took notice. "Patience, Luffy-ya."

"I'm hungry though."

"Fufufu," a smirk lined Doffy as he must have been thinking something amusing that Law didn't like since he repeated himself. "Let us eat?"

After we ate a large meal and a discussion of something I didn't get happened shortly with a pissed off Law. Soon we were ready to depart with a large hand stopping me and the large man crouched in front of me with this smirk.

"Yeah, Doffy?" An amused chuckle left him before this stick with candy on it appeared before me. "Is that—!?"

"Shh, you can't eat it until you get home, okay?" My head tilted in confusion at his statement before he moved my suit jacket to tuck it away. "Don't want Law taking it away, hm?" A nod left me as I moved my jacket to secure the candy and his hand pet through my hair.

"Doflamingo." My eyes found suspicious eyes as I hoped Law did not notice the candy. "You better not try to give him any candy."

"Of course not." Fingers lined my chin from the blonde man as he kept his smirk and stood up. "Shall I see you two out?"

The car ride was full of me discussing something that made me laugh during dinner and he seemed done with the talk as lips had found me. It made me go silent as I felt jittery about the kiss and remembering the one yesterday in the hallway. Part of me really wanted more, but I didn't know what this 'more' was. We got back to the house with me going to my room as he said that he was going to put something away that he received from Doffy, maybe candy?

My butt found my bed after I took my suit jacket off and my shoes found the floor. The candy was in my hand as I tugged the plastic off and soon stuck it in my mouth. A hum left me at the pink lemonade taste and began munching as it was like rock candy on a stick. My back found the bed as I kicked my legs out in joy at the sweet taste and got half way through when I noticed the change in temperature.

Did Law turn on the heat?

The button up shirt I wore was opened to let the cool air hit me and I stuck the candy in my mouth. I was going to bed soon anyways, so I kicked off my pants so I sat in my boxer-briefs. Another hum left me as I chewed at the candy and then my door opened to show a certain man.

"Luffy-ya," the tone had me hiding the remaining candy to the side of me as he came in. "Did I just witness something I should have not?" He waltzed in with a disappointed face as I brought my feet together and kept the stick to the side.

"What are you talking about?" A sigh left him as he was in front of me with arms crossed.

"I told you not to take candy from him." My arm was grasped as he looked to the candy as only a small piece was left. Another sigh left him before a surprised grunt as I munched down at the remainder of it. "Luffy, you do realize what this will do to you?"

"It's just candy…" Eyes rolled as he viewed me as I felt myself lightly panting at the heat. "Anyways, you should really turn down the heat… It's getting really hot in here."

"I've should have known he would give you _that_ candy…" A few more grumbles left him before he sighed out with a tug to his tank top that he wore. "There is only one way to get rid of the side effects, so be prepared, Luffy-ya." I tilted my head before he moved to me with a tug to the shirt on me. Confusion filled me as I let the shirt come off and was tossed to the side before cool fingers lined the side of my chest. This gasp found me before a tongue dived into my mouth. A burst of heat went through my body as he pressed into me to lay back.

"Mnnya~!" A hand rubbed against my crouch and it felt like my sensitivity was higher than usual.

The tongue ring clinked against my teeth as he explored my mouth and my fingers found hair as I pressed into the kiss. My body trembled with pleasure as my underwear left my body and a hand massaged my erection. Moans fell from my lips as he began nibbling at a nipple and his free hand pinched at the other. A shiver left me as he soon moved both hands to my hips and I felt my body being lifted into him. I was moved to rest my back against the headboard with his mouth lining my chest to my stomach. Those lips moved to wrap around my heated flesh and I gasped with legs twitching and thighs pressing against his head. My eyes rolled at the feel and my stomach boiled in warning causing my toes to curl.

"L-Law~! Nn-hhaaa!" I arched as I came into his heated mouth and heard him moan in delight as pulled back with a thumb catching my release into his awaiting mouth. Lips moved to press into mine as a hand gripped my hair and mine grabbed at his shoulders. Groans left me as I felt the other hand find my soft member and only proceeded to make it erect.

"Play time's not over yet…" The hands left me as he moved to the nightstand to open the drawer. "Just as I suspected." The bottle swung in his fingers and I felt embarrassed at the fact, but he merely chuckled. "Perfect." Lips pressed to mine as he eyed me with lust and I soon felt something cool and slick on my hole. Shivers left me as he inserted a finger and he pulled back with light surprise. "Has someone been experimenting?" A moan left me as the digit wiggled around and another slipped in causing me to groan.

"L-Law… mmmyaa~!" Those fingers began to thrust into my body with a rough rhythm and I trembled in pleasure.

Lips pressed to my neck as he began taking rough bites that only made me moan wantonly. My hands gripped as I arched towards him when a third finger penetrated and I noticed the size difference in our fingers. A groan left me as he pressed harshly with fingers shifting to stretch me even more. If I hadn't already experimented with my own fingers than I would have doubt on how I was being stretched. It did not take long for moans to leave me and then suddenly a jolt went through me.

"MMHA~~!" A high pitched moan left me as I felt my whole body jerk with a thrust against the fingers.

"Oh? Did I find your _sweet spot_?" Gasps left me as he let his fingers press to that certain spot that made me moan out in pleads.

"M-more, Law~!" The teeth in my neck made me yelp in surprise before groaning from the loss. My legs were pressed towards my chest with something pressing between my cheeks. Surprise found me after realizing what it was and soon gasped out pained noises when he pressed in.

"Relax." He stated into my ear with a tongue lining the earlobe before sucking on it.

"Fa-faster," I told him and only caused him to pull his head back with a look to me. My heels found his sides as if I was pulling him to me with a look to him.

"Oh? Could you possibly be a masochist, Luffy-ya?" A pained cry left me when he shoved into me only to gasp in breaths as I felt my eyes roll with legs pressing to him. "Do you like that?" Moans and groans left me as he began to snap his hips into me with a harsh rhythm. The numbing pain made me groan, but at the same time I felt so much pleasure from it and how he found that spot again. "Let's splurge on, shall we?" Hands pressed my legs closer to me as he began pounding into my body with erratic, but precise aim.

"Mnn, Law~!" I screamed his name with eyes rolling to the back of my head as I felt myself spaz and then cum onto my chest and even up to my neck. The thrusts did not stop as he continued and I felt myself somehow become erect again as he kept teeth finding sensitive areas.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't cum anymore." A shudder left me with anticipation at the thought of being filled by Law. "How's that sound?" Hands gripped butt cheeks as he harshly slammed me against the headboard with deeper thrusts that drove me crazy.

* * *

"He's working in the basement… you know he doesn't like being disturbed." A frown found the woman wearing a maid outfit in front of me as I have said this many times before.

This maid is Alvida and it unnerved me that she worked here, even after my discovery. At first, I was jealous that Law would 'flirt' with her discreetly even after we had done it that one time, which the memories made me blush momentarily. Then I had confronted him about it and how I didn't like it, but he just laughed about it.

"_Luffy-ya… I only do it out of curiosity. She is a guinea pig for my research on how women interact with certain actions I do. Do not worry, Luffy-ya, you are the only one I ravish, no one can replace you."_

It brought a lot of relief when he told me that and I knew how he always liked to study people since younger. He studied me at some point, I never knew what he concluded, but I know he did a little study on me. Law had always been different; even now he made me wonder. The whole basement thing, for instance, was a mystery to me. He would go to the basement to 'work' on something delivered to him and I just never questioned him. This work he did was something personal and he always came back smelling like a hospital or like he did an autopsy. I never mentioned and never asked, so I only assumed many things.

Alvida had walked away and unlike any other time, it gave me suspicion on what she will do now. Usually she would walk away with her eyes rolling and go clean something or other. This time, though, she had this look of curiosity, _too much curiosity_, when she walked away. My feet instantly followed her as she began to wipe up a table in the hall, probably expecting to wait it out a little. I unmute the TV with the remote still in my hand and I heard her shift. I peeked around the doorframe and seen her moving to the basement door. I hide once more as I knew was about to gaze around and then I heard the door open.

My feet moved quickly, but silently, as I moved to the open door to hear her moving down the steps. The floor was concrete and she wore flats on her feet to make the noise. When I deemed good, I moved down the steps with bare feet, shivering at the cold surface. I found the last step and peered around the corner down the hall to see Alvida leaning to gaze into a doorway. This gasp left her and then she shifted backwards in horror.

"Oh, Miss Alvida, it seems like you have seen something you haven't." Law's voice startled her as she began running towards me and I felt my heart race.

_She was going to turn Law in for whatever it was… _

_Law… _

_We wouldn't be together._

_**He would go away.**_

When she reached the corner, I took the remote and hit her in the temple, where she landed on the ground. Wide eyes stared up at me in shock before I gripped the remote and hit her again to knock her unconscious. Surprise found me at my reaction of not wanting to deal with losing Law again.

"Luffy-ya…" I looked up and over to the man who wore an apron of sorts that had blood on it and the remote slipped from my hand.

"I told her not to."

"I'm sure you did," a glove came off a hand as the bare hand touched the top of my head and the smell of blood was wavering around him. "You did go."

"She would have made Law in trouble." I stated before hearing a click and a light lit up the stairwell.

"Everything okay, Law?" We both looked to Shachi and he seemed surprised seeing me; then looked down more. "I will contact Doflamingo."

"Leave Luffy out of it," fingers tapped under my chin as he smirked down at me. "He is such a great helper and I think I will show him my work." He turned to head down the hall as he tugged the other glove off. "Just contact about the woman." My eyes found the male up the stairs before I moved around Alvida and to Law. "You need to put on an apron first and some gloves."

A door was opened to show everything I needed, so I began pulling on the stuff he handed to me. Hands tugged their own gloves on before he led me to another room with a hand finding mine. The still open door let us through as we entered it and I felt my eyes widen. An operating table was in the middle with a table nearby with tools and another had blood and bowls on it. Law led me closer as I viewed the body covered up and revealed its chest that was open with blood everywhere. My hand was let go as I moved closer to view inside and noticed the flutter and jolted back.

"I prefer them still alive." I turned with a shock look on my face and soon felt hands grab my hips as he soon pressed me against the table and body. "I would very much like to inspect your body right now…"

Lips pressed to mine and I groaned when he pressed his tongue to my lips. It did not take long for me to let his tongue in and I felt the ball on his piercing click my teeth as he lined them. Trembling fingers grasped a hold of his bloody apron as I moaned out. The mouth pulled away to let me gasp in breaths as he smirked down at me.

"You look good enough to eat," the tongue peeked out to lick lips as he viewed me.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Hm," the hum came out as he glanced to the body behind me. "Are you going to tell about this?"

"Tell about what?" I asked and he smirked widely before nipping at my bottom lip with a chuckle.

"I'm going to ravish you later." Heat flooded my cheeks at the thought and he pulled back. "This time, I'm bringing some extra toys to use, my little _M_." A chuckle left him as I felt a shiver go through me at the mention of it. The first time we had done it only led to more nights of us doing the naughty, but not every night. We took our time, in a sense, and did it on occasion, but when we did… _Oh Kami!_

"I shoulder probably let you get back to work, huh?" The smirk stayed as the door was soon knocked on and we gazed over.

"Doflamingo said to keep her held up and he will come pick her up… He said something about having a thought in mind for the woman." Shachi stated with a look at me as I felt hands grip harshly and lips pressed to my cheek.

"Luffy-ya… help Shachi with the woman, would you?"

"Okay, sorry, she must have fainted while cleaning." I mentioned to the male in front of me as he soon pulled me with him to give a quick kiss.

"Yes, it would be a shame to leave her on the cold ground." The hand moved to rub at my cheek as I smiled up at him.

"We should go out for dinner tonight!" I mentioned and a smile found him before lips pressed to mine, to only pull away shortly.

"Sounds good." I moved away to a tug at the gloves and discarded them in the provided bin along with the apron.

"Come on, Shachi." I stated with a grin to him as we moved down the hall after closing the door.

"… Are you okay with this, Luffy?" I peered back to the man as we approached Alvida on the ground.

"Okay with what? Law is always working." I mentioned and eyes kept a hold on me before I moved hands to grab the remote to see blood on it. "Opps, it got some blood on it." I mumbled before rubbing it on the woman's shirt and a hand grabbed for it. I handed it over so he could put it in a pocket on his belt he wore. "I got her top half." I mentioned with hands grasping under armpits to lift that side and he grabbed her legs.

We ascended the stairs and into the foyer to set her down in a chair where she looked to be napping. The doorbell rang as I began thinking about what restaurant we would go to when he was done working. Shachi answered the door to show Doffy as he had to duck to enter through the doorway. The head tilted as he gazed to me through his pink sunglasses and a smirk widened.

"Is that the woman?" The man approached to view down at the unconscious former maid and moved her head to show her wounded temple.

"Yes, it seems she hurt herself while cleaning." I mentioned before moving to leave the room, but a hand grasped my shoulder.

"You hit her pretty hard, boia." My eyes met him as I gave an innocent smile to him.

"Hit her? She simply fell down the stairs while cleaning." A chuckle left him before I was pulled to him with an arm around my waist and sunglasses moved to show his yellow eyes. Fingers lined my exposed neck and he crouched to me looking to the spots he lined.

"I wonder how it would be if I gave you a knife, hm?" The question had me watching as he let his hand grasp my hip. Something shiny appeared in his other hand as he tossed it up before grasping the hilt again. "Think of this as a present." The blade was held between fingers as he held it out to me. My hand grasped the hilt and I let the feel take over as I have never owned a knife like this. It was curved with three spikes on the sharp side and liked the vibes it gave me. I gripped it with a gaze to it and the man let a wide smirk find him. "It fits you." A sheath appeared and I took it with my other hand as I soon slid the blade in its home. "Bellamy, help with the woman." A man appeared next to the man and I viewed him as he eyed me.

"Tch, giving a blade to a weakling." A glare came from me and a slight flinch actually occurred before he cleared his throat. "Whatever." The male went over to throw the woman over his shoulder and began walking out with mumbles.

"Where is my little Law, boia?"

"Working."

"Working?"

"Yeah, just working, who knows?" A shrug left me and I clipped the blade to my side momentarily by the loop on my pants.

"If you ever get bored, you can come over and play with me." The eyes showed suggestion and I blinked before heat found my cheeks.

"Then Law would get lonely when he finishes." I mentioned and a chuckle left him before the hand raised to catch a scalpel with his thumb and pointer finger.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he is off limits?" Law had arms crossed as he eyed us. "What's that on your hip?"

"It's a present from me," the scalpel lined my cheek with its cool metal. "Doesn't it look good on him? I personally ordered it for when he found out." This confused façade went over me as I peered to the blonde.

"Found out?" I questioned in innocence and he laughed out in amusement before the arm around my waist pulled me to him.

"So innocent this one."

"Doflamingo." The threatening voice hade me gazing to see a glare on Law.

"Alright, alright," a light laugh left the tall man as he released me and stood up. "I should probably go anyways, people to see, people to… well, you know." Fingers tapped under my chin as his sunglasses were soon moved down to cover his eyes. "Until again! Hopefully the next person I see has a few cuts on them, fufufufu." Doffy began walking to the door with a hand raised as he said a farewell and ducked out of the house.

"Luffy-ya, I don't want you using that knife."

"Wha—?" I was confused at the sudden statement before I protectively grabbed the hilt. "But it's a cool present."

"I've been preventing you from getting too deep for a reason." A frown found me as I turned with a huff and began for the hall. "Luffy."

"I'm going to my room." I stated in an act of defiance and began for said room, which I reached easily. When I made it to my room something wrapped around my mouth and I was yanked back.

"You are being bad," the voice in my ear made me shiver as hands grabbed mine and brought them up to my head. "It's okay though, I like that." Cuffs found my wrists as he released me and moved my body to the bed where I was pressed to. My eyes caught the sight of hands connecting another pair of handcuffs to the headboard before I was moved towards it. I was attached to the headboard and felt my pants being tugged down with my underwear. Shock went through me as I felt something slick slide into me and then suddenly a click.

"Mmmmff!" A scream left me as I felt pleasure course through me and then a sudden shot of pain went through me. Shivers left me at the sting on my butt cheek and soon my pants were completely taken off me with my boxer-briefs. My legs were spread out as the whip found a thigh and I tried to gasp at the feel. Someone might have thought I was in pain, but really I was trembling and groaning in pleasure. I tugged on my restrained wrists as I jerked from the feel of the whip lashing across my butt.

"Look how hard you are already." A groan found me as he gripped my erection with a tight grasp and lips pressed to my butt. "Would you be pleased if I gagged you with my cock today?" A shudder left me as I moaned out at the feel of his hand rubbing and he chuckled. "No, that would not suffice for punishment of trying to defy me." Something wrapped around my erection and I felt it being constricted. "I have a better idea." He spoke out before I felt my ankles being clutched in something before they were moved so something that went around my thighs.

It felt weird, but it didn't stop there as he soon moved me to lie on my back. I was pushed to the headboard with my wrists behind my head as I noticed my predicament. A stifled moan left me as felt him clasp clips onto my nipples and then the chain on them went to connect to a collar he held. The smirk on him was sadistic looking and it only made me tremble in some type of excitement. A click to the collar had it secured it to my neck and I felt confused.

"Here we go," fingers gripped my erection and a thumb rubbed the head. My back arched with my neck and I groaned when my nipples felt the tug of my reaction. Trembles found my body as I tried to calm, but I couldn't help it as he assaulted my body with the nine tails. He stopped momentarily before the handle pressed under my chin so he could smirk down at me. "It's almost been two years, but today Eustass will be coming over to see you." My eyes widened before fluttering when he grasped onto my balls harshly. "Should I let him see you like this?"

"MMMGGFF!" The vibrations heightened and I felt a dry orgasm leave me as I panted into the cloth. My eyes found the smirk on him as he sat back to view me and the whip tapped his chin.

"How interesting his expression would be, seeing you like this." A gulp left me as I soon trembled as his tongue lined a thigh with a chuckle leaving him when done. "It was going to be a surprise before we went to dinner, but it seems like a change of plans, hm? He should be here in an hour if I remember correctly, but who knows… he may arrive earlier." Panic found me at the thought of Kidd seeing me like this. Fingers tugged the gag down to let me gasp out with pants and he viewed me.

"S-sorry, Law… I just th-thought it was cool." I told him before gasping at the feel of the thumb pressing bitterly onto the head and I groaned.

"The knife will stay in your bedroom, you understand?" A tremble left me as I viewed his pissed off look and I gulped a lump in my throat.

"O-okay," I stated out. "L-Law…" His name left me in a moan as I tried to shift into his grip.

"Hm, still so cute…" Lips pressed to mine deeply with a tongue as the vibrations left me and instead was replaced with his erection. A deep, throaty moan left me into his mouth as he began to pound into me with no mercy. Cries of pleasure left me as he hit my prostate each thrust before moving his lips to tug on the chain connected to my nipples.

"Nn, Law~! L-let me cummmmhhaa~!" I cried out as I felt myself boiling and the ring was tugged off my stiff member and I felt myself release with a cry of his name. Hands shifted my legs out painfully as he continued to thrust deeply into me with moans leaving him. A tremble left me as it was rare to view such a thing and it made my heart clench with happiness. This rough bite found my bottom lip as he released into me with a moan that sounded like a growl. Gasps left me as I tried to calm down and he sucked on my injured lip to make me feel better.

"We should shower," the smirk on him stayed as he eyed me before saying, "and I am going to clean you thoroughly."

* * *

"Kidd!" I shouted before hugging onto the man who held a grin on his face.

"It's been a while, Luffy!" I was lifted and twirled around with his arms holding onto me. My feet found the ground as I kept my grin and a hand pet my hair back. "You've grown so much."

"Eustass, please take your hands off of Luffy-ya." The irritated voice made me giggle before moving away to grasp him around the neck.

"Huh? This isn't fair, you ass! If you'd just let me do something normal!" An arm was around my waist as I felt lips on my temple as he chuckled.

"That just seems unfair…" A snort of complaint left the red head as he soon noticed something.

"You didn't."

"Maybe I have."

"You son'uva bitch!" Kidd shook his fist in fury and began spouting out a string of threats that received a mere wave of a hand.

"What?" I asked out with eyes traveling between both of them and the hand on my waist gripped as I noticed the smirk.

"Oh nothing, Eustass just figured out that you and I are a 'thing'." Tattooed fingers quoted the last word and I blinked in confusion. Lips found my ear as he was chuckling and soon said, "We are having sex." Heat found my cheeks in a harsh blush and I covered my face in embarrassment.

"You sick pervert."

"Oh? Do you realize how needy Lu—" A hand found his mouth as I gave him a shocked look of how he was about to reveal our sex life.

"Wha—? Don't put him in the same category as you." Kidd mentioned as he didn't notice my nervous twitch and how my eyes screamed to Law. The hand removed from lips and a tongue stuck out before he smirked.

"Should we go to dinner?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" I agreed so we could forget about the subject and soon it was successfully sidetracked as we made our way to the limousine.

* * *

**Three months later…**

"Law!" The shout from Shachi startled me as I sat in my room and then a gun shot went off. Anxiety built up as I threw the doodle book to the mattress as I dived for my night stand and pulled out my knife. The sheath slid off and I shifted to behind the loveseat in my room as I heard footsteps. When they stopped, I shifted in my crouch position to the door and quietly peered out with a hand making sure the knob did not snap.

"Just tell me where the boy is, Trafalgar." The voice was familiar and as I gazed out of the room, I noticed the figure immediately.

"Who could you be referring to, Mister Rob?" Three other people stood with Lucci as a wall to not let me see Shachi or Law's condition.

"Blueno, Kaku, Kalifa." The voice said in a demanding voice and the people began moving, with them each taking a room. A man with hair like horns moved towards mine and I shifted to the chair to hide behind. Shuddering breaths left me as I felt fear and confusion running through me. I felt the fretting feeling from remembering the gun shot and did not know if someone was hurt or not.

The door squeaked open with feet shifting to pause right in the room. A hum went through the air and I heard a gun being drawn as it was cocked. Trembles left me in panic as I held the blade with eyes squeezed shut. Blood rushed to my ears as I heard my heart thundering away and the instant I opened my eyes, the man was stepping into view. Adrenaline pumped as I shot out to grab the hands to point the gun away. Shots fired out as I soon let the knife slice at his throat, missing half out it. He fell to the ground with a hand grasping to the wound that had splattered blood onto me and eyes found me. The mouth moved and I let my hands move to jab the knife straight into his chest. When the body went limp, I felt my whole being begin to shake rapidly.

_I just killed a man._

_Not render him unconscious like Alvida._

_But full blown out killed him._

Gasps left me as the hilt stayed in my hands as I watched eyes glaze and the blood soaked the white shirt under the suit jacket. Lips tried to stop their gasping motion and were left to tremble as I took the knife out. I moved over to clutch my stomach as I felt like gagging at what I had done. No words could really describe how I felt… all I could think was:

_**I killed a man.**_

"Blueno?" The voice from the only woman of the group came out and I saw the gun. My hand grasped it and aimed to the doorway to show the blonde. Hands moved to her weapon, but I fired three rounds straight into her chest. She fell back and I felt the nausea take over again at the act. Weapons clicked in the hallway and I had to check the magazine of the gun (knowing this much from Kidd showing me a few weeks back). After doing so and counting the slots of rounds and deducting the ones already fired, I was glad to notice I still had ten left. The far side of the bed was my next cover as my knife soon found its home, where I could easily unsheathe it. Feet moved into the room and I stayed where I was because it would be a bad idea to pop my head up.

"Blueno is dead! We still have a hostile person in the building!" The voice was different and knew it must have been the organette. "Reveal yourself!" I moved the gun to point up and fired to the ceiling.

"Leave us alone! Get out of here!" I shouted out with my body finding the ground to peer under the bed. Feet shifted as he faced my way with slow inches to my location. "This is a warning!" I told him before moving the gun to point at his feet. My hands trembled still as I aimed and fired off a shot, noticing the bullet skim his ankle. He jolted back and moved towards the coffee table to push it down so I could not see his feet.

"Kaku, pull back…" The voice stated near the door and feet moved around as I kept an eye on the ground. "Seems like you have some skill…" A nervous twitch went through me hearing him as I heard movement, but did not see his feet. The creak was brought to my attention and I rolled to my back to see a smirk. "Found you." A screech left me as the gun moved up and fire, but he shifted it whilst jumping off the bed. I felt the hand grasp mine and pinned them to above my head and I kicked out to only have it caught. "If you have come with me back then, you would be able to get out of this easily."

Panic rattled through me as he smirked to me and suddenly a jolt went through me. My forehead smashed against his and I got a hand loose to grab my knife. It slashed out and caught his arm as he moved away from me. I moved my arm underneath the other to steady the pistol and he had hands up.

"Well, well… I am shocked… maybe the pure instinct is what drives you."

"Lucci." The click from the door had me realizing of the man I injured earlier and I gulped a lump.

"Kaku." The man shifted and I saw black bead like eyes hide behind lids as he sighed. "It will become a bloodbath."

"He is too dangerous like he is." A gasp of pain left me at the feel of something piercing my side and I fired. The man shifted to roll along the bed and I crashed into the wall with a gun pointed to the other man. Fires shot from me as I hit him in the chest, where he fell back with groans leaving him. Legs moved around in discomfort as I panted out with the adrenaline almost making me dizzy.

_**Bang!**_

A scream left me as I felt the pain in my chest before I leaned over with gasps. "You are a perfect contestant, but maybe it is too late to train you to be cooperative." Lucci's eyes showed flames of anger and I gulped with a whimper of pain. My body trembled as I tried to hold onto the gun and tried to aim, but he kicked it away. This sharp yelp left me before I groaned as a hand grasped a hold of my throat. "Kaku was one of my best…" The anger for his fallen comrade raged and I felt the nose of the gun stab into my abdomen. Fear ran through me as I felt the sweat make feel almost chilled and anxiety hiked up to the ultimate level.

_I was going to die._

"Luffy!" A fire shot off, cutting the air like a blade through glass, and the blood from the man splattered onto my face as the bullet went through his head. Eyes rolled and the body slumped to the side of me. Once the hand released me, I gasped in breaths with eyes looking to Law as he held a gun in hand. It dropped to the ground as he moved to me as I was shaking from the adrenaline still fluttering through me. "It's okay, stay calm." Hands cupped my face as I stared wide-eyed to him and the noticeable hurt in his eyes made me almost wince.

"Watch out!" Shachi shouted as I saw Kaku point the gun and I shoved Law to the ground when the shot rang out. The world shifted in a blurring fashion as I slumped on the body underneath me. Another gun went off and a hard thump to the ground was made with a clatter, making me assume Kaku was down.

"Luffy?" Hands grasped me as I felt him shift me and I was lolled to the side. "Shachi! Call Penguin and Bepo and bring me the stretcher as quickly as possible!" Movement was made and my breathing felt heavy along with my tongue tasting this thick, irony substance coming from my throat. "Hang on, Luffy." Hands pressed to my throat as I saw a panicked Law above me. Confusion filled me at the reason why and I let a hand grab his shirt in a shaky manner.

"L-La—" The pain my voice brought had me coughing in harsh movement, but he held me down.

"Don't talk, just relax…" Regret filled his eyes and mixed with the panic he was reflecting openly. This wasn't like him, not at all…

"Am… I… g-going to di-a?" I asked out and I saw the pain in grey eyes as he soon moved to press lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"No, Luffy… I'm going to fix you up…"

"I got the stretcher! The two are on their way now! Penguin will contact Kidd and Doflamingo as well!" Movement was made near me as I was soon shifted and placed on the stretcher.

"We must hurry." The object moved as they must have been carrying me and I felt my breaths shallow. "Stay with me, Luffy!"

"La—" I let my lips word out the three words I thought I would never have to say,

_As my last words._

* * *

"I love you, Luffy…" Heat flashed onto my cheeks as I hid my face into the chest before me. A chuckle filled the air before arms held me securely to the warm body that filled me with peace. "Careful on moving so much."

"You started it."

"Doesn't mean to be reckless and open your stitches." Fingers lined the spot on my neck right below my jaw on the front side. "We don't need blood here as well."

"Like Doffy cares…" I mumbled as the man occasionally injured himself with blood splurging everywhere. A groan left Law at the reminder of the blonde man and I giggled to this.

"Wait until you are fully healed…"

"Why?" Eyes stared hard at me as a feral smirk lined him and the hand moved to grip my hair. Lips hovered over mine as he watched me turn red with heat.

"I am going to fuck you into the bed until you beg me to stop." A groan left me at the reminder of how we used to play and he chuckled darkly. "Oh no," this sharp hiss left me as a thigh rubbed against my growing erection. "We can't have you being overworked so early on… So for now, I will suck you dry."

"Nnn, Law, stop… I-it will go away…" Disbelieving eyes found me and I had to agree that I was sure that I would not be able to get rid of it that easily.

"It's my pleasure," the hand in my hair moved to my pants as he tugged the band down with a lick to his lips. "You can repay the favor when you are better."

"That's mean." I told him before lips pressed to mine and a groan of discomfort left me from my neck.

"Just be patient."

"I love Law though." A smile found him as he soon shifted me to my back to hover over me.

"And I love Luffy, so start being my longtime lover." Lips pressed to mine as I felt flutters in my chest from the statement since he has never asked for me to be his lover before. Fingers lined the bump in my boxer-briefs and a moan left me into his mouth.

"Oh ho!" Someone stated up and sent a jolt of shock through me. A yelp of pain came from me as hands went to my neck before rolling and curling into a ball. "Sorry! It seems like we came in at a wrong time!"

"What the fuck were you doing to the precious angel?!" Kidd's voice filled my ears and I felt embarrassed at being seen almost getting down to something dirty. A dark aura was above me as I noticed in the corner of my eyes that Law was fuming.

"Get. Out. _Now_." The venomous remark came from the man above me and I heard nervous laughter from Doffy and Kidd.

"But it's important, you morbid bastard." The tone didn't even carry a bite to it like usual and I felt the body remove form me.

"I'm about to do something so morbid that you won't be able to sleep at night." I rolled to gaze at this scary version of Law and how the two males began leaving.

"We will come back later."

"Oh no, we should talk somewhere more _private_ where I can show you how I feel about this _important_ matter." A blur of red and blonde moved as they disappeared and Law chased after them both. This rough sigh left me at the loss of my lover, but was replaced with me blushing.

Law is officially my _**lover**_.


End file.
